disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Once Upon a Time (fireworks show)
| closed = | predecessor = Celebrate the Magic | successor = | sponsor = }} Once Upon a Time is a nighttime spectacular at Tokyo Disneyland, that premiered on May 29, 2014. Similar to Celebrate the Magic and Disney Dreams!, it utilizes fireworks, lasers, fire, projection mapping, and searchlights during the 19-minute presentation. The Magic Kingdom version was premiered on November 4, 2016. History Tokyo Disneyland In October 2013, Tokyo Disney Resort announced that the Castle Projection show “Once Upon a Time,” a new nighttime entertainment at Tokyo Disneyland, will premiere on May 29, 2014. This fantastic and heartwarming nighttime entertainment uses projection mapping technology to produce a three-dimensional effect by projecting images in a way that fits the contours of buildings and other structures. This is the first time for this technology to be used in an entertainment program at Tokyo Disney Resort. The show soft opened on May 26, 2014. It was raining that night, so some fireworks were not produced.The show also had performances on May 27 and 28 before the actual opening date. To avoid overcrowding problems, the show features ticket systems for special viewing areas. ''Frozen'' edition On January 13, 2015, Tokyo Disneyland presented a winter event called Anna and Elsa's Frozen Fantasy. During the period, Once Upon A Time features a special winter edition, featuring the scenes and songs of Frozen, replacing Snow White and Winnie The Pooh scenes, including "For the First Time in Forever" and "Let It Go". The event ended on March 20, 2015 and will be held again in winter 2016. Although the event ended, the show was over popular. Therefore, the park decided to extend the show's ending date til July 5, 2015. After that, the original show will still continue. Magic Kingdom On October 26, 2016, it was announced that the show would be coming to Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom on November 4, 2016, replacing the previous projection mapping show on Cinderella Castle, Celebrate the Magic. Show Summary Hosted by Mrs. Potts, the show is framed as her telling bedtime stories to Chip, including sequences showcasing ''Alice in Wonderland'', Tangled, ''Cinderella'', ''Peter Pan'', ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'', The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, and finally ''Beauty and the Beast'' which culminates in the battle between Gaston and Beast fighting out on the castle itself and Beast's transformation back into the Prince kicking off the finale. The finale montage includes brief appearances by characters from ''Frozen'', ''Aladdin'' and The Lion King. Show scenes *"Once Upon a Time" (show theme) **''Pinocchio'' **''The Little Mermaid'' **''Aladdin'' **''Beauty and the Beast'' **''The Lion King'' **''Lady and the Tramp'' **''Peter Pan'' (Tokyo version) *Tokyo version **''Alice in Wonderland'' ***"Alice in Wonderland" ***"I'm Late” ***"March of the Cards" ***“The Unbirthday Song” **"I See the Light" (Tangled, rumored to receive a twin to Disney Dreams!) *''Cinderella'' **"Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo" **"So This is Love" *"You Can Fly" (Peter Pan) *''Frozen'' (Florida version; Every year January to March during Anna and Elsa’s Frozen Fantasy event in Tokyo) **"For the First Time in Forever" **"Let It Go” * Enchanted Places (Every year April to December in Tokyo) ** The Silly Song (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Tokyo version) ** "I'm Late” (Alice in Wonderland, Florida version) ** The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *** "Rumbly in My Tumbly" *** "Heffalumps and Woozles" *''Beauty and the Beast'' **"Prologue" **"Beauty and the Beast" **"The Mob Song” *Reprise of "Once Upon a Time" **''Aladdin'' **''Frozen'' **''The Lion King'' (Tokyo version) **''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' (Florida version) **''Peter Pan'' **''Cinderella'' **''Alice in Wonderland'' Trivia * Much of the music for the Alice in Wonderland sequence is recycled, from an unused Alice sequence from World of Color. See also *''Disneyland Forever'' *''Happily Ever After (fireworks show)'' *''Disney Dreams!'' *''Celebrate the Magic'' *''Ignite the Dream: A Nighttime Spectacular of Magic and Light'' References Category:Tokyo Disneyland entertainment Category:Tokyo Disneyland attractions Category:Magic Kingdom entertainment Category:Magic Kingdom attractions Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Tangled Category:Cinderella Category:Peter Pan Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Dumbo Category:Frozen Category:Aladdin Category:The Lion King Category:Pinocchio Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Lady and the Tramp